In systems with dual core processors, each processor core may be responsible for performing one or more tasks. For example, each processor core may be responsible for executing its own set of software instructions. These instructions often are stored in memories local to each processor core. For instance, one processor core might contain a memory (e.g., random access memory (RAM)) which, in turn, contains a set of instructions for the processor core to execute. In some cases, instructions may be too large and/or complex to be contained within such a memory. In other cases, the size of the memory may preclude it from containing more than a few instructions at a time. Such memory size limitations are undesirable.